<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladybug Detransforms by PawsomePossum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773998">Ladybug Detransforms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsomePossum/pseuds/PawsomePossum'>PawsomePossum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chat Blanc Scenarios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, First time tagging, Gen, I'm not sorry, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mari has a crush, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Sad, Short Drabble, etc. etc. - Freeform, more shippiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsomePossum/pseuds/PawsomePossum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Ladybug changes back as a means to distract her akumatized partner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chat Blanc Scenarios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladybug Detransforms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work posted on ao3!!! Also one of the very few I have posted on Wattpad. I have not gotten much feedback, but I like to think I am a decent writer.</p><p>Please tell me if you got the angst you were looking for. Or, if you weren't looking for it, if it was good angst??? I want to know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He knows who I am... This is risky; but maybe he'll falter if I change back.</em>
</p><p>Chat Blanc approached Ladybug, cataclysm extended. "Spots off." The phrase caught him off guard. His arms fell to the side as his Princess stood before him. She looked scared.</p><p>
  <em>What has he done? </em>
</p><p>Marinette watched as her kitty's hand dropped and he stared at her as silent tears welled in his eyes.</p><p>"M'lady?" He croaked. "Is it really you?"</p><p>She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug as he broke down. She held him tight as he sobbed, light tears leaking from her eyes. What had her partner gone through? She would have to try a lot harder to make sure this didn't happen to her world.</p><p>Little did she know, this outcome came from attempting to separate them.</p><p>They were so happy when they knew; their identities weren't the problem.</p><p>--</p><p>When they pulled apart, Chat had his bell in his hand and gave it to her. He was begging her. "Fix everything, Princess. Bring my Mari back, please. I can't do this without her any longer."</p><p>"Spots on." Ladybug broke the bell and caught the butterfly. Her Chat was back to normal.</p><p>"Marinette, what happened?"</p><p>She pulled him into a hug again as the memories came rushing back to him. He held onto her like a lifeline.</p><p>She still didn't know why.</p><p>"Can you tell me how this happened?" she asked, still confused and devastated that this had occurred in the first place.</p><p>Chat was about to answer, shakily, when Bunnyx came out of the burrow to interrupt. "You can't know." She interjected quickly. "All that matters is you fixed it. We can't let this influence the past."</p><p>"Let's go Minibug."</p><p>Ladybug went to move but Chat clung to her.</p><p>"Where are you going?" he asked desperately, tear-stained face pleading for her to stay.</p><p>The look on her poor kitty's face pierced her to the heart.</p><p>
  <em>"It was our love that did this to the world, M'lady."</em>
</p><p>She knelt back down and held his face in her hands. " I have to go back in time and fix things so you don't know who I am." "No. Marinette, that wasn't the problem." He tried so hard to explain, but Bunnyx cut him off before he could continue. "It's for the best, kids. We need to make sure this doesn't happen again."</p><p>"What about me? Will everything be fixed here?" Chat asked.</p><p>"It will be like this world was never an outcome. Our world will live, but yours will stop existing and be gone forever." Bunnyx explained.</p><p>
  <em>You will be gone forever. </em>
</p><p>The implied words hung in the air and made his heart stop.</p><p>He would lose everything.</p><p>His Marinette, Nino, Alya, everything that had made him so happy for the first time since his mom disappeared.</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em>His father was Hawkmoth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mother was in a glass coffin in the secret basement the whole time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was going to lose everything he had with his lady. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the world was more important. </em>
</p><p>His face fell further as he came to these realizations. He held back more tears as her gently nudged Ladybug towards Bunnyx.</p><p>"But, Kitty..." "Go." He said resolutely, " Your world is more important than me." "NO!" She shouted as Bunnyx held her back.</p><p>
  <em>Chat was being so selfless... </em>
</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't leave him. </em>
</p><p>"No..."</p><p>
  <em>She just needed to make it up to HER Kitty. Then... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She'd never let this happen again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>Chat Noir watched his Lady go through the portal, trying to keep a forced smile on his face. When she was gone, he let it fall as he broke down again.</p><p>He sat on top of the tower in tears.</p><p>Until the ladybugs came through...</p><p>Then he was gone.</p><p>---</p><p>Marinette pushed her past self out of the way and erased her name. She didn't smile. She needed to find Chat.</p><p>"Miraculous Ladybug."</p><p>She jumped out the window just before Adrien entered. He didn't see her.</p><p>---</p><p>She typed frantically on her yo-yo screen.</p><p><strong>LB:</strong> <em>Meet me on Mount Parnasse Tower. I need to see you. </em></p><p><strong>Chat:</strong> <em>Be there faster than you can meow, Bugaboo.</em> 😸</p><p>She laughed fondly. "Meow." She said quietly, hoping he would materialize. She needed to see him so badly; make sure he was okay and hold him close.</p><p>Chat vaulted up to the roof and made his way to the edge to sit down.</p><p>"Hey, Bugaboo! What was that sudden call for?"</p><p>She knelt next to him and held his face in her hands. Looking into his eyes, those vibrant green eyes she loved so much, his head cocked and eyebrow raised in confusion.</p><p>"It's not important."</p><p>She put her hands around his neck and pulled him close before he could see her tears fall.</p><p>---- <span class="u"><em>fin</em></span> ----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.... watcha thinkin'?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>